


Play Date

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamburrger Feelings [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and sexual innuendos, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aaron has a daughter from a previous marriage and Alexander has a bright idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> so much fluff. i love it. i can't get enough fluff.
> 
> Also, see if you can catch the Bob's Burger's reference i threw in there. I also love that awesome show, if you haven't seen you should check it out, it's on Netflix!

Raising a daughter was difficult. Raising a daughter singlehandedly was even worse and sometimes Aaron wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten through a lot of things. With little Theodosia under his arm everything seemed to be ok though.

  
But things had gotten complicated when Alexander had started coming over. It wasn’t like Aaron didn’t think Alexander was a good role model, the opposite in fact, but he didn’t want her innocent eyes to see something she shouldn’t. So when Theo was in the house, Alexander was on his best behavior, which was how Aaron liked it anyway.

  
The three days a week that Theo isn't in the house are fair game but Alexander had made it his mission lately to be as terrible as he can on those days just to get punished when she’s gone. But when they had the whole place to themselves, why not? It was on one of these such days when Aaron got a call early in the morning.

  
“Mr. Burr, i’m sorry but i’m going to have to cancel today."

  
“It’s fine, thanks for letting me know.” Aaron hung up the phone after a messy excuse about an animal and a fire hydrant. He’d heard better but he didn’t much care right now. He looked towards the living room from his perch at the kitchen island and watched Theo play with her dolls. What was he going to do now?

When the doorbell rang, he didn’t know what to really think. He’d called Alexander an hour ago and let him know that today was going to have to be a ‘good boy’ day because his sitter had canceled. Alexander had gotten unusually excited and said he’d had an idea and he’d be over later. Aaron hadn’t know what to think but when Alexander showed up on the other side of his door with his hand holding onto a much smaller one Aaron finally understood.

  
“Play date.” Alexander smiled brightly, “Unfortunately not for both of us,” he mused causing Aaron to laugh, “But at least one Hamilton is gonna get some today.” he sighed playfully and Aaron moved aside to let him and Phillip pass.

  
“Theo, you have a guest!” Aaron didn’t need to yell because Theodosia was already on her way to the foyer. She stepped behind her father’s leg and smiled shyly up at Mr. Hamilton. She’d seen him many times before and he was always nice to her. Sometimes he even gave her candy behind her daddy’s back. “Mr. Hamilton thought you might like to meet his son."

  
“I didn’t know you had a son.” Theo announced.

  
“Learn something new everyday kid,” Alexander smiled. “Phillip, introduce yourself.” he looked down at his son and nudged him forward a little bit.

  
“HI. I’m Phillip.” He offered a hand but Theodosia opted to wrap her arm around his shoulder instead.

  
“Come on, i just got this new set of legos.” Theodosia practically dragged him from the room.

  
“It seems your daughter likes to take control too, hmm.” Alex smirked as he passed Aaron.

  
“Be careful.” Aaron retaliated with his own smile. “You know what today is and i’m not going to explain away your actions again.” Aaron thought back to the almost horrifying discussion he’d had to have with his daughter after she overheard Alex calling him Daddy along with directions about what he could do with his mouth instead. Aaron shivered in horror again and pointed to Alex, “You’re doing it this time, for both of them."

  
Alex looked horrified and took a step away from Aaron, “Dully noted. You win this round."

  
“Now help me get lunch ready."

  
“Even though it’s good boy day, do we still get to drink?” Alex eyed the vodka in Aaron’s fridge and smirked.

  
“Alex it’s barely 12, maybe later.” Aaron laughed.

  
He looked between the vodka and Aaron and grabbed it, “It’s five o clock somewhere.” He grabbed a shot glass from the cabinet and poured himself a shot. He downed it and winced. “It burns so good."

  
“Yea like a lot of things.” Aaron winked, “Can you set the oven?"

  
“Yep, what’s on the menu?” Alex moved around Aaron’s kitchen like it was his.

  
“Dinosaur chicken nuggets,” Aaron laughed, “She loves these things. I can’t get her to eat anything else."

  
“Oh with Philip it’s Macaroni and Cheese. You know the ones shaped like the Star Wars shapes?” Alex looked disgusted as he described it.

  
“I hate that stuff. It’s not even real mac and cheese."

  
“I bet Jefferson eats that shit.” Alex mumbled.

  
“Jefferson doesn’t even have kids.” Aaron laughed.

  
“That’s the point."

  
“Speaking of.” Aaron passed Alex a box of the macaroni and cheese.

  
“Oh gross. We don’t have to eat this do we?"

  
“No, I was thinking steak for us."

  
“Oh i’m so in love with you.” Alex sighed in content.

  
Aaron chuckled as the water boiled, “I know.” He leaned over a placed a kiss on his forehead. “You can’t stay away from me."

  
“I think it’s the other way around but whatever.” Alex scoffed and started getting out another pot. “You’ve got broccoli in here right?"

  
Aaron turned to find Alex’s head in his freezer again. “Yes, bottom right. Why?"

  
“It’s the only green thing he’s going to eat.” Aaron chuckled, thanking God he was through that phase, “We’re going to need to smother it in cheese though.”

  
“Daaaaad."

  
“Yes!” Both Aaron and Alex laughed when they answered simultaneously.

  
Phillip came running into the kitchen with Theo looking smug behind him. “Theodosia says that the earth revolves around the sun, is that true?"

  
Alex smiled, “It is buddy."

  
Phillip’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “Nine years old and still learning.” Phillip turned around in shock and headed back for the living room.

  
Theo rolled her eyes before leaving the room, “It’s like he’s never read a book.”

  
Aaron busted out laughing while Alex resisted laughing at his own son. Alex shook his head, “I don’t know what they’re teaching him in that school. He comes home with the most useless information. Like what the hell does he need to know the state flower of every state for? What is he going to do with that information?"

  
Aaron laughed, “Wouldn’t know. My daughter’s doing algebra.” Aaron smiled smugly.

  
“Are you kidding me? Man, i told Eliza we should have done private school."

  
Aaron laughed, “Hows it going with her? I know things are still a little rough after the whole cabinet position thing."

  
“Oh it’s alright. She still hates me but it’s getting better.” Alex stopped talking abruptly and Aaron could tell he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

  
“Dad?” Aaron looked up from stirring to see Theo standing in the doorway with a bright smile on her face.

  
“Yes?"

  
“Are you making mac and cheese?” Theodosia’s smile grew brighter when she saw the bright blue box sticking out of the trash can.

  
“What?” they all heard footsteps running from the living room and Philip appeared with curls all around his face and a blush on his cheeks, “I heard mac and cheese was being cooked?"

  
“Yes, it’s almost done as soon as Alexander takes the chicken out of the oven."

  
Alex winced and turned around quickly. He’d completely forgotten about the food in the oven. “This is why i don’t cook guys."

  
Aaron looked at the well done chicken, “It’s edible. Theo, can you set the table?”

  
She nodded and Alex leaned over and whispered into Aaron’s ear, “I thought that was my job?"

  
Aaron nodded and wrapped an arm behind Alex’s waist and poked his side hard causing him to jump, “Shut up.” He smiled.

  
Alex got out plates while he rubbed his side, “That hurt!"

  
“It was meant to.” Aaron smirked.

  
“Did daddy pinch you?” Theodosia looked over at Mr. Hamilton, “Because he has the worst pinches.” she looked horrified like she’d personally experienced these pinches and wouldn’t wish them on her worst enemy.

  
“As a matter fact he did."

  
“Pinches only happen when people don’t follow rules.” Aaron looked at his daughter sternly. Lucky for him, pinches was the worst punishment he’d ever had to give. Honestly, his heart couldn’t have taken anything else. Theo was just so cute.

  
“Mr. Hamilton, what rule did you break?"

  
Aaron laughed as a slight blush rose to Alexander’s face as he tried to think of an answer. The man could come up with an argument for reworking immigration reform faster than he could say, ‘I’m right’ but put him in front of a nine year old and he was breaking down into a nervous sweat.

  
“I uhm,” Alexander’s eyes brightened when he finally thought of one. “I forgot to say my prayers before I ate."

  
Aaron smiled and nodded approvingly at the answer and Theodosia nodded like she knew exactly what he was talking about, “Yea. You can’t do that.” She flicked Phillip’s ear and then bowed her own head to say her prayers. Phillip, who’d never been told prayer before eating was a thing, lowered his head while also giving his father a very hilarious expression. Alexander tried again not to laugh at his son.

  
After setting down the kids’ plates, Aaron went back to the stove to continue working on their own dinner. Alexander stood behind him, drinking shots of Vodka, while Aaron asked him about his latest argument with Madison.

  
“The man is intransigent."

  
Aaron laughed, “You say that about everybody."

  
“No, just people from Virginia."

  
“Washington’s from Virginia. He’d slap you silly if he heard you say that.”

  
“Good thing he’s not here then.” Alexander smirked and threw back another shot.

  
“You mean Mr. George? I love him! Can he come over too?” Theodosia turned around in her seat, breaking conversation with Phillip, to ask about him.

  
“How do you even know him?” Alexander looked at her incredulously. When she said things like this it was hard for him to see her as the same age as Phillip.

  
“He tutors me in history.” She smiled happily and turned back to Phillip.

  
Alexander turned his bewildered expression towards Aaron who just smirked, “She’s been having a little trouble and you know how much that guy loves history. He came over once to drop off a document on his way home and didn’t leave for two hours because he was having so much fun with her. Martha had to call over here and get him to go home."

  
Aaron walked towards the fridge and poured Alexander a glass of water. He gave him a knowing look as he placed it on the counter while simultaneously taking the shot glass and then the vodka. Alexander nodded with an added smile before taking a sip. “What happened to your party side? We used to have ragers in college."

  
Aaron smiled fondly at the memories and then silently pointed to his little girl, “Where yours should have gone."

  
Alexander laughed, “Nah. He just adds to the fun. You should see the pull he gets me at the strip joints.” The fact that he was able to complete that sentence without cracking a smile just added to the evolutionary level of bullshit he was pushing. Aaron just ignored him and kept cooking. Like Alexander would leave his desk for a night at the strip club. Aaron laughed at the very thought of the idea. Oh right and he wouldn’t use his son like that.

  
“Dad, can we go play?” Theodosia grabbed at Aaron’s pants as he plated the rest of the food and looked down at her.

  
“Sure. But clean your plates off first."

  
She ran back to the table and grabbed her and Phillip’s plate before walking carefully towards the sink with the dishes stacked on top of each other.

  
“Phillip. Are you just going to let her do all the work? That’s not how we treat people.” Alexander gave his son a stern look and Aaron for the first time realized he was actually a good role model. For all of his terribly bad habits, he was raising his son the right way.

  
“Of course not sir.” Philip’s eyes widened in slight fear of punishment of disobeying orders before he jumped up and stood on the stool next to Theo as she washed the dishes.

  
“Look at you.” Aaron said after he’d sat down with both of their plates. Alexander had set a glass in front of him as well. “Being a responsible parent."

  
Alexander watched the two children leave the kitchen for the living room. When he was sure they were out of earshot, he winked, “I have my moments. But mostly i’m just good for the sex."

  
Aaron chuckled and sighed, “And you were doing so well."

 

 

 

When the sun started to drop below the horizon, and Philip was half asleep in his arms, Alexander finally walked towards Aaron’s front door. Phillip was snoring lightly and Alexander looked down at him and smiled before looking back up at Aaron, “So.” Aaron smirked and waited for another smart remark that was preceded by the face Alexander was making. “When Theo goes to sleep . . ."

  
Aaron tried to not laugh, “Are you inviting yourself over for a booty call?” Alexander smiled brightly and shook his head eagerly. That of course did it, Aaron busted out laughing causing Alexander to turn away and shush him before he woke up his son.

  
“Hey, sleeping here."

  
“I’m sorry.” Aaron tried to compose himself. “You can come over on one condition.” Alexander looked up at him expectantly and waited for the answer. Aaron let the smirk slide over his face slowly in the way that made Alexander’s knees weak, “If you can learn to keep your mouth shut, screamer."

  
Alexander smirked and turned to leave. Just as Aaron was closing the door, Alexander managed to throw his voice through the door.

  
“Why should I? That’s what pillows are for."


End file.
